


The Wish Granter

by Somebody_lied_and_its_me



Series: A big penny for a wish [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: And there's an upcoming new fic...., Gen, I hate my life., Two active fics!, oh yeah!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody_lied_and_its_me/pseuds/Somebody_lied_and_its_me
Summary: Who is Gladstone Gander?Is he just a big lazy bum?The luckiest guy on Earth?Or beneath those charms and the luck is a hidden goose. But he has a secret and going to the Mcduck Manor is what it takes for him to open his closet full of skeletons.





	1. The Secret

  
There's a burden in knowing that people  thinks that you're just a lucky, lazy jerk.

There's a heavy pain in knowing that even your family believes it.

There's an even greater sadness in knowing that you even believe it.

And the most painful is knowing that you're questioning yourself, that you doubt who you are.

Because deep down you know there's a secret nobody knows.

_Who is Gladstone Gander?_  
__________

When  Gladstone Gander was a child, his parents would tell him that he's blessed, that he's lucky.

Daphne is lucky, Goosetave is lucky but Gladstone is luckier.

There's a great story behind this, a terrifying secret that can destroy worlds; Whatever Gladstone wishes, it will come true.  

He can wish for mountains to move, Lives to be slaughtered or the dead to be resurrected and maybe..just maybe, Destroy the entire universe. 

But his parents didn't tell other people because Gladstone Gander is their child, his gift may be used for evil doing and they would do anything to protect him.

They would say: "That's absurd! Gladstone's  luck has a limitation. Why do you think he's still complaining about messy curls?"

Who is Gladstone Gander? Back then he is the beloved child of Daphne and Goosetave Gander. 

________

When his parents died, he met Della Duck.

It's terrifying to know that the time of his parent's death is the exact moment of  meeting the Duck twins.

Because at the exact moment of his parent's death is the exact second he wished for a best friend. The time he played with Della Duck and Donald Duck.

The time Gladstone became attached to Della.

Gladstone realized something back then, When he wished for an another being for companionship, When it's about emotions and love and all those sentimental wishes, there's a price.

An eye for an eye, A loved one for an another loved one, A tear for a tear.

Gladstone promised to himself that day, he would never wish anything about love, family or friends.

Who is Gladstone Gander? A lonely child with a heavy burden on his shoulders.

________

When he was growing up, life was great. Free snacks, free seats and $20. He is contented, but Della isn't.

They were playing a board game that time, it was to test Gladstone's luck and it was obvious that his best friend is losing.

Snorting, he observes her face concentrating in rolling the dice. "Dells" she gazed up  "Give up, I'm winning." She frowns and puts a feathered hand to her hips while quietly mutters a curse.

"Gladdy?"

He hums and meets her blue eyes. He stood up while she bends on one knee to arrange the pieces of the board game and puts it into a shelf.

"Why do you always win?"

He snorts again, because he knows that on the contrary he rarely wins. Never wins a heart, had  never won a friend and never, ever winning the pleasure of his family loving him.

She repeated the question and this time, Gladstone snapped at her "Della, coz I can wish for anything."

It was a mistake.

Della's curiosity is overtaking her and asks, just asks and Gladstone cannot keep up.

No one can when Della is like that. Adventurous, curious, clever and ambitious. 

"Is there a price?"

His beak shuts up for a moment, opened it again but no sound came. No answer escaped from him.

"I don't know." Liar

"Lets test it! I wish for something that could make Uncle Scrooge and Donald proud!"

"I wish for your wish to be...granted." It comes out rolling in his tongue before he can stop it. 

Dread is now brewing in his stomach but can't stop Della excitedly talking at him.

Who is Gladstone Gander? A liar with love in his mind and fear in his chest.

___________

For a few months, nothing happened. Gladstone is relieved but Della is hoping, hoping and hoping. 

And those dreadful months of hoping did not disappoint Della. She's becoming a mother and the father might've ran but those three eggs made her brother and their uncle proud.  

Gladstone didn't notice that at first since he's busy cooing at the youngest, Louie. He grins and whispers at his tiny cute ears when a shout  interrupted them.

He puts the babe down and hears this:

"Della lass! Ah won't allow you taeh go adventuring with me!" 

"Uncle Scrooge is right! You're only here for a week! You have to stay patient. Let Uncle Scrooge and me take care of the Spear of Selene."

Uh-oh, Gladstone thoughts. Donald's tone  indicated something. Something like proving himself to the rich duck. He is always in the background, is he tired of it and is unconsciously showing it? 

"Please Donnie! Please Uncle Scrooge! I won't get in your way, I promise."

The next week she goes missing. And now her brother is grieving and their Scottish uncle is in there, broken and mourning.

Who is he at that time? Nothing but a goose with an expensive wine in his hand. Nothing but a goose drinking his problems away.

Is it his fault? That Della is the price of the triplets because he wished that her wish would be granted.

He took another sip and looked at the waning moon.   
____________   

The loud beeping from his phone awakened him from his spiraling mind.

"Hello?"

"Hey Uncle Gladstone.." He flinched at the voice, Louie. "So yeah, Long story short. Uncle Scrooge wants you into the manor since there is shortage of board members since they quitted. By the way, Uncle Scrooge won't take a no and will hunt you if you still tried to say no though."

"Yeah, kid-Uhm sure...I'll think about it."

"Uncle Gladstone?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what happened to mom?"

"I don't know" Liar

Louie ended the call and a deep silence ensued.

Who is Gladstone Gander? Someone who has a secret. Someone who can grant wishes but is failing to do so. 

He can't let them know about that, especially when he is moving into the manor. Guess this secret will be taken with him to his very grave.


	2. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what you do,  
> Her absence will always haunt you,  
> Their cold glances will make you leave,  
> And it's hard, it's hard to adjust and give.

  
Leaving is simple.  
No sentimental values in the golden yacht.  
No suitcases to pack.  
No, leaving is simple.

But

Moving in is hard.  
You should adjust, always adjust. Because it's their house, their _home_ not yours.  
You should know that you're only a guest, not a resident and not a family.  
No, going in is hard.

Gladstone knows that.

____________

Gladstone stared at the gate, stared at the manor and stared at the duck infront of him.

"Hey, Unc! So how's the tricks?"

_The_ Scrooge Mcduck looks at him with amusement and displeasure before replying "Fine."

Gladstone watched Scrooge motioning him to come in, "Why did you even picked me for the board?" he asked.

Ignoring him, the wealthy duck just continued to open the doors and step into his household.

Gladstone followed while looking at the portraits hanged in a wall one by one, he stopped. One of them caught his eye.

"Woah.." he said even though it holds no awe "What's this Scroogey Mcbillions?"

"A family picture obviously." Scrooge huffed and he continued to walk away but this time, Gladstone didn't follow.

Everyone was in the picture, even Fethry and Grandma Elvira was in there, everyone was in there. 

All except him.

_______________

Like a ghost, Gladstone kept walking in the halls until he met a soul.

And that soul was Donald. 

Maybe he was just like Gladstone, awkward when talking to Mrs. B, stiff when the driver is there and avoids their uncle.

Except for the fact that he's steering his path away from the kids, because Louie's there and Louie needs an apology.

But _the_ Gladstone Gander does not apologize.

That's why moving in is hard, especially when it's family. 

But Donald's sad deep blue eyes are staring into a frame, a frame with Della in it, a frame with all of the cousins in there. Including him.  
For a moment, Gladstone considered to walk away but Donald called him. He looks at his cousin with still a melanchonic look.

"I wish she can still be here, you know?"

"Yeah, Don. I wish I can grant it too." 

"Why not? You get everything you want."

When he sees Gladstone couldn't answer, he walks away. 

"But wishes comes with a price..." he muttered and looked at Della, He flipped the frame with a loud snap.

___________

Later at 11:43 P.M, almost lunch; He saw his Uncle Scrooge drinking tea while watching the children play.

"So unc, why did you choose me for your new board?"

"Do ye' actually think my board resigned for a normal cause?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he's a castaway,  
> Maybe he's alone,  
> Goes to the casino to spend his lonely day,  
> But maybe he's wrong,  
> He might help his family,  
> When the shadow queen will be free.

  
"So you're a seer."

Magica crossed her arms, she squinted her eyes at sleeping Lena, then her eyes averted back to the hooded figure.

"Did I succeed in my plan?" she asked, if she did, then this seer is no use to her. Time to start-

"You did."

She grinned, "Ha! I knew it! I will triumph over Scrooge" she rejoiced "I can't wait to see the look on Scrooge's face when I would-"

He cuts her off, "but you will be defeated by him and his family."

She stopped, grin disappearing, she failed in the end?

"That's why you need me, to see the future, just give me a potion or elixir to give his board lucid nightmares."

"Why would you need that?"

"Then he'll change his board, one of them is cursed by my request to an old witch once. We could convince him to grab the dime by saying we could uplift the curse."

Magica huffed, he's pathetic, can't even do basic magic, but if someone could see into the future, then she could gain a huge advantage.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Stephen."

Wow, even his name is a huge letdown, what kind of name is that?

__________

Lucid nightmares.

Gladstone frowned, he should've accepted the idea by now, it's been yesterday but-

Series of knockings echoed throughout the room, judging by how loud it is, it must be Donald.

Turning the knob, he saw a furious glare, which isn't a surprise, either he did something wrong, or that's just his face.

"You should apologise to Louie.He cried to me last night when he saw you"

_Oh..._

"But I have an appointment with my dentist, my tooth in the back really needs to be uprooted, sorry Big-D," he lied, with fingers already itching to slam the door in his face. He didn't like his cousin's tone, good thing he's polite unlike Donald.

"Yeah right," he scoffed, "you're too lucky to go to the dentist."

"Oh really?" Gladstone bit back, "I went to a clinic once, once! Because of your punch."

"Well good for you! After my boys are back after visiting McDuck castle, you're gonna apologise to him!"

Before he could say anything to Donald, the door was slammed in front of him.

_That son of a-_

__________

Gladstone saw Donald at his boat, waiting patiently for his nephews.

He tried to calm himself, he's lucky anyway, of course things are going to go his way, it always does right?

A deafening screech broke the silence, he couldn't help but swear when he saw Louie entering the manor, and that was after Donald told him something.

Memorise Gladstone, memorise!

"Louie, my dearest nephew. I am so sorry-"

Someone opened the door, it's Louie.

"Oh it's you."

Gladstone panicked, he's so dead if he didn't apologise, Donald will kill him for this.

"Look I'm sorry."

"For what?" Louie turned, he hissed, "I had a very bad day. Turns out my brother's been keeping secrets about our mom, everything went fine. But don't make another problem for me, you selfish jerk!"

"Look, I know I've been a huge jerk. But please forgive me or Donald will have my head-"

"You said you're sorry just because you're afraid of Uncle Donald?"

"What!? no, that's nonsense." he replied, but was already regretting it when Louie looked at him with eyes filled with hurt.

"Look, it just feels like, like you're using me," he mumbled, "you keep sticking to me just so you could win prizes."

"Uncle Gladstone-"

"It just feels...it just feels, like I'm nobody at all. You keep calling me the 'luckiest thing that happened to me' when I gave you something."

"It's not like that Uncle Gladstone," Louie replied, frowning with guilt, "I'm not using you, I think you're cool. But I realised, maybe, Uncle Donald is a bit cooler. But I like you both. And you don't need to run from Uncle Donald."

"Thanks, Green Bean. So how was your day? Tell me about what happened after the 'huge revelation'."

"Well, it was crazy. There was this big dog chasing after us, we went into a room..."

It's funny, why he never felt panic when Della was mentioned, he felt warmth, and fuzziness when hearing the whole story. It's nice to see the three getting along, unlike him, Donald, and Fethry.

__________

"Hey guys! Free ice cream for everyone!" he shouted at the kitchen.

Gladstone had to snicker when Donald's ice cream fell, good thing there's plenty more. He owed him, he had set things right between him and Louie.

"Dewey lad, calm down! Stop swallowing two popsicles at once!"

Donald immediately scolded Dewey, Gladstone grinned at Huey's ranting about safety, and Webby was there lecturing him about how he would've died.

"Launchpad! Stop playing with your Ice pop!"

"Sorry, Mr. Mcdee..."

Gladstone glanced at the housekeeper arguing with the ghost butler, wait where's Louie?

"Hey Uncle Gladstone."

Gladstone sighed in relief. "Hey Green Bean, is that Vanilla flavor?"

Donald cleared his throat, "now everyone what are you going to say to Gladstone?"

Scrooge grunted, "is this really necessary?"

"Of course, you have to be a good model, to my children, to everyone!"

"Why are ye' shouting?!"

"Why are you shouting!?"

Dewey rolled his eyes, "for goodness sake let's just get on with it!"

"Oh fine." his Uncle Scrooge muttered.

Everyone faced him, "Thank you Gladstone!"

It's funny when he already feels at home, especially when they had a food fight at the ice creams that came from the 16 trucks that fell down from the sky and landed on the backyard.

"Dewey, it's natural our team won," Huey countered at Dewey's statements because of being a sore loser, " my team is composed of me, Uncle Gladstone, Uncle Scrooge, Webby, and Uncle Donald."

"But we have Mrs. Beakley!"

Gladstone laughed at everyone's antics, and when he was going to his room, Louie hugged him.

Maybe Casinos could wait, maybe lottery numbers doesn't matter, maybe, just maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, so yeah, it's kinda a huge skip, and if you haven't watched the latest episode yet, it is available on YouTube. Just don't forget to watch it on your official Disney Channel.


End file.
